sophia_mclarencobbfandomcom-20200214-history
Daily Prophet Stuff
title says it all. ---- Today's Quidditch News: Tutshill defeats the Harpies, Puddlemere beats Ballycastle. by Ena Dedic The 2028-2029 British & Irish Quidditch League couldn't be off to a greater start than this. The Tutshill Tornadoes pulled off a neat win against the fan favorite Holyhead Harpies and Puddlemere United defies the odds with a strong win against the Ballycastle Bats! Let's start with the highlights of the Tornadoes VS Harpies game. The Harpies open the score with a wonderful play by Blackheart, but Tutshill Chaser Julchen Beilschmidt evens out the score. But, the Harpies gain a small lead after Harpies Beater Sian Vaughan lands a hit on Beilschmidt, causing her to lose hold of the Quaffle and giving the Harpies two easy goals, but things suddenly start to become a little more harder on the Harpies, after Tutshill Beater Leif Reichert lands a hard hit on Blackheart's back. Tutshill regains possession after that, but is denied the goal by Harpies Keeper Gaia Ellis, after she narrowly avoids a bludger from Reichert. However, Reichert makes up for his failure to hit Ellis by sending Harpies Chaser Emily Smith spinning. The Harpies regain possession and they execute an easy play, but Reichert does it again, and lands a hit on Blackheart's shoulder. The Harpies attempt to give it their all when the snitch is found, and the two Harpies Chasers do well and score two easy goals. And the Harpies Beaters are relentless in their attempt to stop Tutshill Seeker Pandora Hathaway, but Tutshill Beater Leif Reichert manages to fend off one of the bludgers, but the other hits Hathaway and knocks her off her broom... except she pulls off a miracle catch and takes the game for Tutshill. But the biggest highlight of that game... Tutshill Keeper Gilbert Schweinsteiger proposed to fellow Chaser Julchen Beilschmidt, much to the surprise and awe of the fans and many others. Many were in surprise or shock after that whole proposal, heck, one could even say the teams were in awe of that. And now, for the highlights of the game between Puddlemere United and the Ballycastle Bats. The Bats open the score after Bats Chaser Niall Mason executes a flawless play and gets a fast one past Puddlemere Keeper Kyo. He repeats this after Bats Keeper Phips-Curieux denies Puddlemere Chaser Eleanor Dane. But Puddlemere makes no mistake in taking on the offensive, and Dane scores twice after Phips-Curieux is forced to try and dodge bludgers from Puddlemere Beater Wolfram Beilschmidt. The Bats step it up however, and they gain a strong lead, before the snitch is discovered. Scrambling, Bats Seeker Aquarius Calder speeds up to catch up with Puddlemere Seeker Alexander Cromwell, but a hard bludger from Beilschmidt, followed by another one from the other Puddlemere Beater Nolan Cook, puts her out of commission and the Bats' Beaters were too late to stop Cromwell, who captured the game for Puddlemere. What a comeback, wouldn't you agree? (ooc note: *do not include this* Puddlemere VS Ballycastle is a pure assumption that Puddlemere would have won. If this is a problem in anyway, let me know.)